


All I Want for Christmas is You

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Christmas Gift Fic prompt first christmas together.





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> For morgana_fire
> 
> This sort of became first Christmas living together, I hope you don’t mind that, and it came out kind of angsty too.  
> Beta’d by the lovely meglw0228.  
> Happy Christmas, sweetie!

“What do you say about heading down to the village?”

“What for?” Draco asked, watching as Harry poured tea over the side, missing his cup completely. “Cup.”

“Wha-,“ Harry looked down at the tea spilling over the side and onto the floor. “Shit! Scourgify,” the tea disappeared and Harry filled his cup concentrating on the amber liquid.

Draco waited until Harry was sitting at the table before asking again why they needed to go to the village.

“Because they’re selling Christmas trees and decorations, plus there are carollers in the evening. We could make a date of it.”

Hiding his sigh Draco forced a smile, “sounds wonderful Harry. And tomorrow we can put up the decorations.”

“Maybe fit in some sledding?”

Draco nodded, unable to say no to Harry’s big, green eyes and the hopeful look on his face. He didn’t know what it was but Harry was fitting in every cliché for Christmas this year. With the Carollers and the sledding, snowmen the week before, taking Teddy to visit Santa in muggle London, it was only the fifteenth and Draco was going to blow a fuse if Harry asked him to go to see the lights on the muggle houses.

***

Draco had had enough. He’d endured just about every clichéd activity surrounding Christmas, both magical and muggle, he also had every sort of decoration in his house from each culture. He didn’t want all of the accoutrements or superficial things that made Christmas sellable he just wanted Harry.

It was Christmas Eve and Harry had produced one last Christmas activity that had made Draco so angry.

“Okay, so tonight I was thinking that we could go to mass. I know Andromeda and your mother are going to one, a muggle one and I thought we’d go along with them.”

Draco turned slowly and stared at Harry in disbelief, “you want to go to muggle mass?”

“Yes.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes,” Harry smiled his confused smile.

“On Christmas Eve?” Draco clarified even further.

“Yes, what’s the problem? I honestly don’t see why you’re upset about this?”

Draco’s mouth fell open and he gaped at Harry, “you don’t see why I’m upset? Harry this isn’t like you! You’ve filled this Christmas with junk.”

“It’s not junk!” Harry shouted back. “They’re decorations and they’re pretty.”

“No they are gaudy and I can’t believe you’d throw away-,“ Draco cut himself off before saying something he knew he’d regret. “I’ll be back later,” he said as he stormed out of the house, pausing to grab his coat and scarf pulling them on as he stormed up the pathway vanishing with a slight pop of Disapparation.

Harry sat in their lounge, lost, unsure of what Draco was so angry about. Sure he’d gone a little crazy buying every cute decoration he saw in Diagon Alley or muggle London but he just wanted this year to be perfect, it was their first Christmas living together.

Not sure what to do Harry made his way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. But there on the dining room table was a bunch of lilies and a poinsettia, immediately Harry felt guilty.

Swiftly accio-ing his coat, scarf and two pairs of gloves, one which he tucked into his pocket, and everything else he pulled on. He picked up the flowers and headed for the boundary wards where he Apparated away to Godric’s Hollow.

Pausing as he did every year to look up at the happy smiles on his parent’s stone faces and his own scar-less baby face. Following the footsteps in the snow, Harry made his way to the graveyard stopping at the kissing gate to watch Draco kneeling before his parents’ graves.

The squeak of the gate and the crunch of the snow didn’t alert Draco to his presence and Harry stopped when he heard Draco talking.

“-sorry Harry isn’t here. He’s gone a bit crazy, I don’t know why. Maybe you two do?” Draco heaved a sigh. “And I’m sorry I forgot your flowers but I was so angry that he didn’t want to come here. He’s come since he was seventeen every Christmas Eve and when we first started dating he was so anxious to introduce us, as he says. I just- I just don’t understand why he’s being so different.”

Draco shook his head and stood, brushing the snow from his knees, “thanks for listening, and say hi to Severus for me. Happy Christmas James and Lily.”

He turned and froze when he saw Harry a few feet away with the lilies and poinsettia, his eyes glassy with unshed tears, “I’m sorry Draco, I’m so sorry I just wanted this Christmas to be perfect.”

“It would have been, Harry, don’t you understand. I love you and I just wanted to spend my Christmas with you decorating the tree and cuddling in front of the fire roasting marshmallow and chestnuts. Sneakily buying your gift and hiding it, then on Christmas Eve coming here like we always do but you’ve been-“

“Insane,” Harry nodded. “I know and I’m sorry Draco.”

“Come here,” Draco held out his arms, reluctantly taking his hands out of his pockets. “Say hello to your parents.”  
Harry moved forward and placed the flowers down side by side, “happy Christmas mum and dad.” Standing he pulled the second pair of gloves out of his pocket and pulled them over Draco’s cold hands.

Draco let Harry take care of him and smiled softly leaning down to kiss him even though only one glove was on, the other half way, Harry gave up and cupped Draco’s head dragging the kiss out.

“I love you Draco Malfoy.”

Draco blinked slowly and smiled softly, “marry me?”

“Seriously?” Harry asked in disbelief.

“Yes, Harry, seriously. I don’t have a ring, not on me anyway.”

“You mean-“

“Yes I’ve thought about this for the past few months. I asked your dad for permission tonight.” Draco leant forward and whispered jokingly, “he said yes.”

“So do I,” Harry grinned before kissing Draco again. It was the perfect Christmas as snow started to fall around them.


End file.
